Californi-A-Rooney
Californi-A-Rooney is the twentieth episode in Season 3 of Liv and Maddie and is part 2 of the Season 3 finale. It aired on June 19th, 2016. Overview In the season three finale, Liv and Maddie get into a big disagreement while trying to figure out if they’ll be together for the next four years or be going their separate ways. http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneychannel/shows/liv-and-maddie/episodes/californi-a-rooney/ Episode Summary Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney (final appearance) Recurring Cast *Jessica Marie Garcia as Willow Cruz *Shelby Wulfert as Maddie 2 *Emmy Buckner as Liv 2 *Lucas Adams as Josh Willcox (cameo appearance only) Guest Cast *Jolie Jenkins as Dena Quotes Trivia *This is part 2 of the season 3 finale. *This is the last episode of the series to feature the Rooney's house in Wisconsin, because they move to Hollywood, Los Angeles at the end of this episode. *This episode and SkyVolt-A-Rooney are enormous finales.https://twitter.com/Scatter/status/730126473349074944 *Karen ultimately discovers the unstable foundation Parker used to keep the house up, which was a major plot point in Ask Her More-A-Rooney. *This and SkyVolt-A-Rooney are the second 2 part episodes in Season 3 after Scoop-A-Rooney and Choose-A-Rooney. *This episode was filmed on December 4th, 2015. *This and SkyVolt-A-Rooney is similar to the Hannah Montana season 3 2-part finale, Miley Says Goodbye?, because Liv (Miley) has to make a decision to either stay in Wisconsin (L.A.) or go back to L.A. (Tennessee) and leave Maddie (Lilly) behind, but they move to Malibu anyway. Coincidentally, both are the season 3 finale and are two-parters, being the 19th and 20th episodes of the season. *Flashbacks from Twin-A-Rooney, Bro-Cave-A-Rooney, Shoe-A-Rooney, Flashback-A-Rooney, Premiere-A-Rooney, Muffler-A-Rooney, Haunt-A-Rooney, and Song-A-Rooney are shown. *Aunt Dena is introduced in this episode, after only being mentioned on the show previously. *This is the first appearance of the new beach house set. It's a very similar set used in Hannah Montana, which had a beach house set and both sets are the main settings for the first three seasons before going to a new set in the fourth season. *There was a picture shown from a scene in Choose-A-Rooney in the scrapbook and in Liv and Maddie's old room. *Because the Rooneys' house was destroyed in this episode, the main locations will move to Los Angeles in Season 4. *Liv and Maddie have their first serious fight in this episode. *Shelby Wulfert described this episode as "amazing".https://twitter.com/ShelbyWulfert/status/739660921455403008 *This is officially the final appearance of the Rooney house in Wisconsin, and it is never used again. However, it might be shown in flashbacks in season 4. *Kali Rocha has described this episode as "mind-blowing".https://twitter.com/kalimrocha/status/742574302722019328 *Flashbacks are shown, with the extended version of "Better in Stereo" playing in the background. The flashbacks feature scenes from the pilot to SkyVolt-A-Rooney. *Despite Maddie being at Aunt Dena's beach house for a few days, no mention is made of Ruby until season 4. It was revealed that she spent the summer in Africa on a safari with Grandma Janice. *Just like the season 2 finale, this ends with a blunder Joey makes that leads to events in the next season. *Dena and Liv both mention actor Mathew McConaughey. *Josh is seen in a flashback as Garrison from SkyVolt-A-Rooney, although he isn't actually in the episode. *A picture of Grandma Janice can be seen near the couch, appearing in focus many times. This is likely done as a tribute to her actress, the late Patty Duke. *This is the last appearance of Pete Rooney.https://www.instagram.com/p/BHA1Jy2E4Yu/?taken-by=sirbenjamin213 *The Kathy Kan lunch box was seen when Parker and Joey went to the Parker Tunnels. *At one point Parker says "This shall not stand" in possible foreshadowing. *In Parker Hollow, there is also one of Maddie's crutches from her knee injury supporting the wall. *At the time this episode was filmed, the show had not yet been renewed for a 4th season. The showrunners decided to go big with this finale in case it was the last. *One of the scenes used in the "Previously on Liv and Maddie" sequence at the beginning of the episode was an outtake from SkyVolt-A-Rooney. Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Finale's Category:Season 3 Category:Season Finale Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2016 Category:Season 3 2016